1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ion detector system, and, more specifically, it relates to unique electron gun means and ionizer means for use in such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to use mass spectrometers in ascertaining the identity and quantity of components of gaseous liquid or solid specimens. It has also been known in connection with such apparatus to employ vacuum in analyzing a specimen through conversion of the molecules into ionic form and permitting the ions to bombard a detector. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,410; 3,073,951; 3,590,243; 4,298,795; and 4,454,894. See also my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 83,376, filed Aug. 10, 1987.
Conventional ionizer designs have a filament which establishes the electron beam fixed in position within about 1 to 2 millimeters from the ionizer aperture. This limits flexibility of use of the equipment and with respect to liquid chromatography interfaces contributes to filament deterioration.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved ion detector system which provides for more efficient establishing of the electron beam current.